Just a chance
by Slytherin Muggleborn
Summary: Hermione Granger knows that Ron Weasly is cheating on her and so does everyone. But she does not want to digest the fact that he is cheating on her until she actually witnesses it. How will she react? Who will heal her heart? Will she ever trust a man? Will she ever give any man a chance to heal fix her heart? And what does Draco Malfoy have to do with any of this? HGDM, HPGW, BZPP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Please Read &amp; Review! I hope you like it. I don't mind any negative reviews. Or any suggestions for the matter of fact.** **And if you have any suggestion for a suitable title for this story then PLEASEEEE tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

My life was perfect. Or so I thought. I was a successful healer working at St. Mungos in the Auror Department. I had a wonderful house and an imperfect boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Not that I wanted Ron to be perfect or wanted a perfect boyfriend. You see Ron was a Quidditch player. He is very famous of course, not that I have a problem. That's where the problem lies. Don't get me wrong, I mean I don't have any problem with him being a Quidditch player or him being famous. I don't have any problem with the fact that he has fans flanking around him. My problem was him, checking out and flirting with each and every chick who comes for his autograph when I am there right in front of him. Maybe he even spends the night with them 'because he never comes to our house that night. I don't even have a problem with that sexy chick. I know I am not that beautiful or elegant or sexy for the matter of fact. But that doesn't mean that he has to be in a relationship with me and check out the other girls.

I have grown a lot since graduating from Hogwarts, physically and mentally. My hair in tamed but are still curly (I know, Hurray! Hermione Granger's hair is tame at last!), have big brown eyes and you know, have grown here and there.

As I said I am a successful healer at St. Mungos and work in Auror Department at the age of 25. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley married two years ago and I have been dating Ron for a very long time, seems like a 100 years to me. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are daily visitors to my department. I know, DRACO MALFOY? But you see the same Draco Malfoy who used to bully us and treat us like shit at school has turned quite civilized and well-mannered since the war which was a surprise to everyone. He told the ministry all the details and whereabouts of death eaters voluntarily (He actually broke into Kingsley office and held him as a hostage and told him everything while the Aurors were trying to get Kingsley out safe), which again was a surprise. After the small incident in Kingsley's Office which was well protected at that point of time, Kingsley did not hesitate to offer Malfoy the job of an Auror. And so he became the partner of the-boy-who-lived. They both were reluctant to work with each other and after some time passed they became really good friends. Harry won't admit it but I suspect that he trusts Malfoy more than Ron. These two men keep fighting with bad guys each and every day (except for Saturdays and Sundays of course!) and come to me each and every day with something or the other broken. And as time passed Malfoy and I became good friends too. Not as in _friend_ friend but you know… I think you got the idea. Ginny is very fond of Malfoy and acts as his mother. Did you know Ginny has made a rule that Malfoy has to bring the girl he is dating to the Potter house on their Second date, which is obviously, very funny! Malfoy, Ron and I go to the Potter house every Friday for dinner. Ron and Malfoy don't get along much and that causes many interesting events which ends up in Ron having a tail or a pair of horns on his head and what not! Ron does not make it most of the times and every Friday we have to take turns to make Teddy Lupin go to sleep which he does not because he gets really very excited when sees me or Malfoy. I guess he is attached to Malfoy because he is his cousin uncle, but whatever, he is not very fond of Ron cause he mostly comes to the dinner drunk and… you get the idea. My life is almost perfect. And it would be perfect if it wasn't for Ron Weasley.

Here I am, walking toward room 47, thinking about my life. I opened my door and was greeted by the sight of a very distorted looking face of Draco Malfoy seated on the bed and a body lying limp on another bed which, from where I looked, looked like Harry potter. I walked towards the other bed to confirm my suspicion, walking past Malfoy, giving him a small nod. I didn't wait for him to nod because I knew he won't be able to in his condition. When I reached the other bed, my suspicion became true. It was indeed the great Harry Potter.

"Oh Harry!" I exclaimed when I saw his distorted figure. I think he wanted to say something like 'Hey Hermione, I am quite alright!' or 'Don't you worry 'Moine, I am a strong man', but all he could manage was a moan.

I smiled a bit and got to work. As a few minutes passed and I was still working on Harry, sounds of protest were coming from the first bed.

"I know Malfoy, you are hurt too but Harry is in a lot more pain than you. Just wait for a few minutes." I said without turning back to look at him

I heard a grunt from him but after that he didn't make a single noise. I casted a few more spells on Harry and he was alright but unconscious. I knew he would wake up in less than 5 minutes. I walked towards Malfoy and stood right in front of him and saw him glare at me. I ignored him and casted some spells. After he face was alright he stood up to and went to the washroom which was at the right end of the room. I went and sat on the seat which was placed next to Harry's bed because I knew that he will be waking up in a minute or two.

"That's not true. You healed Harry first because he is a better friend of you than I am, not because he was in more pain." Malfoy was standing near the washroom door.

"Oh stop being so childish Malfoy. You know that's not true." I said looking towards him.

"Stop being jealous Draco. You don't have to jealous just because Hermione is a good friend of _mine_." said a voice from beside me, emphasizing the word 'mine'.

I looked beside me and saw Harry talking with his eyes closed. A smile played on his lips.

"Good to see you too Harry." Malfoy said in a sarcastic tone but a smirk appeared on his face. We all laughed for a moment.

"So, do I want to know how this all happened?" I asked them when our laughter died down.

"Trust me, you don't 'Mione" Harry said and closed his eyes again. I looked at Malfoy, who just shrugged.

"OK then, see you tomorrow." I said walking towards the door.

"You say that everyday" said Malfoy when I was about to turn the nob of the door and go out.

"Only because it's true." I said without turning back and went out the door not before hearing Harry laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am sorry for such delay but my school has started and I have been promoted to 10****th**** grade! Yippee! You see the school here starts in April so yeah… I have been super busy and couldn't manage to upload my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and suggestions are most welcome! Enjoy!**

I found myself thinking about my life again, while going to Room 47. _Again. _I usually found myself doing this on daily basis, while brushing, walking to some room to check on Aurors, eating dinner alone and at many times of the day. I shook my head a little. It was almost the end of my shift when I came to across their room which was reserved for me. I reached the front of the room and took a deep breth before entering. This time both, Harry and Malfoy, were sitting on their respective beds.

"Good morning." I wished them and closed the door behind me.

"Morning.", both of them replied simultaneously.

I just stood looking at both of them and raised my eyebrows, standing with my hands on my hips. Harry glanced at Malfoy and said, "I broke my arm."

I bit my lip and nodded slightly. Then I turned to look at Malfoy. He shrugged and said, "Nothing but a gash.", and raised his hand to show me his not-so-horrific gash and dropped after a few seconds.

I walked towards Malfoy and raised his hand again and took out my wand white coat which we had to wear on our robes to perform some simple healing spells. I saw Malfoy smirking and automatically raised my eyebrows and gave him a questioning look.

"You are treating me _first_ instead of Harry after a very long time." He said with smug look. Even with a lot of effort to keep a straight face, I failed and felt my mouth twitch.

"You're done." I said, putting it back into my pocket, and walked towards Harry and started examining his arm. Meanwhile Malfoy got up went up to the magazine holder to read some.

After I examined Harry's hand, I took my wand again from my pocket to perform the spell. "Why is that Harry is the one who always gets hurt bad and you manage to get only some gashes or broken ribs Malfoy?", I asked Malfoy, without looking at him.

"That is because I am better at spells than Harry." he said with a smug look on his face. I smiled a bit and performed the spell while Harry protested against Malfoy's remark and stared to give examples to prove that he was better than Malfoy. I just smiled while they kept on arguing when I noticed which magazine Malfoy was reading. It was the _Witch Weekly_.

"I didn't know you were interested in gossips Malfoy." I said with an amused look on my face. I bit my cheek to keep myself from laughing at the image of Malfoy being interested in gossips. Both of them abruptly stopped arguing. Malfoy just shrugged. He shrugs a lot and according to me it's not very good way of communication.

"I looked at the picture on the front and thought that this gossip would be worth reading." Malfoy said with a smirk which didn't really reach his eyes like the way it usually did when he genuinely smirked. I got to know that you have two types of smirks too, just like smiles, after meeting Malfoy. One of course is the genuine one which always reaches the eyes, causing the eyes to twinkle a bit, and the other is the forced one. I actually came to many about expressions after meeting Malfoy, which of course is still a very big surprise to me.

"And what would the gossip be about?" I said with my eyebrows raised and a small smile.

"This.", he said and showed the front page of the _Witch Weekly_. My smile got replaced with a scowl and my face hardened. I actually felt myself go pale. I heard Harry take a sharp breath when he looked at the picture on the front cover. And what was on that cover that made me scowl? There was picture of Ron Weasley KISSING another _woman_, who was wearing a slutty dress. I didn't read the headline but I could have sworn that it had my name in it.

I heard Harry stand up and saw him walk up to Malfoy. "Throw the magazine away Malfoy." he said in a threatening way. But Malfoy, of course being a Malfoy, didn't and said, "Why? Afraid that Granger will get hurt? Grow up Harry. She is old enough to take care of herself. And she should know what her _boyfriend_ is doing behind her back. She should know that Every Friday, instead of coming to your house for the Friday dinners, he is sleeping with other girls. She should know that he is cheating on each every female manager his Quidditch team ever had when she is eating her dinner alone and sleeping alone at night. Don't you Granger?" He turned towards me. His expression changed when he saw my watery eyes.

_No Hermione. Control yourself. Don't you dare cry in front of Malfoy. Don't you dare!_ I looked at him straight in the eye and hissed, "Don't you dare tell me what to know. Don't you dare! You think I don't know what others talk about me behind my back? 'Oh look at poor Hermione Granger! She doesn't even know that Ron Weasley is cheating on her.', 'Oh why won't he? Have you seen her? She is so ugly and he is so hot and handsome. No wonder he is not satisfied with her in bed'. I don't want to be in pain Malfoy. I have felt enough pain in my life after the war and when I came to know what Ron does. I don't want to fell anymore pain than I already do. I just don't. You know what will happen? I'll die. I WILL FUCKING DIE MALFOY!" I screamed the last part and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"I will die of pain Malfoy." I whispered and opened my eyes and let the tears run fast down my face. The tears blurred my face. I didn't bother wiping my tears,

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't know a thing Malfoy." I said in the business-like tone which I usually saved for my other patients. I was surprised by my voice because I didn't expect such tone. What I expected was a murmur accompanied with a sob. I raised my head to look directly into his eyes which I did. What I wasn't expecting was a guilty look on his face.

My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel my hands or my fingers. I didn't feel my toes. For a matter of fact I didn't feel any part of my body. My head started to swirl and my vision blurred more than it did before. I felt my stomach drop. I felt suffocated. My throat dried up and tears were not running down my face anymore. My head swirled more and more. I heard Harry and Malfoy shout my name and saw them running towards me. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and let the darkness around me engulf me.

**Please review guys! If you didn't notice it yet the "shrugging-is-not-good-form-of-communication part" is from the movie 'Warm Blood'. I love when that part. And those of you who haven't seen the movie yet, please do! It's AMAZING! **

**Again, Suggestions are most welcome. I actually have no idea what to write in the next chapter so some suggestions will help me a lot!**

_**-Crazykid00**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am really very sorry! This week has been a really very hectic week- one of the factors for the delay I was planning on uploading it sooner but it was nearly impossible. I am really very sorry for the delay. I hope you understand. I was hoping for some suggestions but I got almost none so it's another factor for the delay.**

**I got a review from a guest saying that Ron was cheating on Hermione because Hermione was flirting with Draco. I have to deny that. Hermione is not really flirting with Malfoy. They are really very good friends. So yeah. Sorry for the babble. On with the story…**

**Chapter 3**

The very first thing I felt when I woke up was the pain in my throat. It felt very dry. The second thing I noticed was that I couldn't feel my body. _Am I under a spell or is it just the tiredness? _I would be more than happy to go with the later. I didn't want to open my eyes. Then I heard someone say.

"-aco. You had no right. ABSOLUTELY NONE!" the person shrieked the last part

"Ginny, please don't shout. Hermione is still sleeping", said another voice in a soothing voice with a tinge of desperation in it. I took some to recognize that it belonged to Harry. My mind must be working really very slow because there was no way I won't recognize his voice, even from a distance.

Then I realized that the former voice must have belonged to Ginny. My mind is working as slow as a snail. I must have been sleeping for a very long time because my mind never works so slowly. Even if I am under the _Crucio_ spell.

I opened my eyes groggily to witness the situation. The first thing I noticed was Harry was desperately trying to hold Ginny from slapping Malfoy. Ginny was trying just as desperately to get out of Harry's grip. Malfoy stood a few feet away from them, near the couch. He had a revolting look in his eyes but managed to mask his face without any expression. Then I noticed the surroundings. I was lying on a bed wearing a patient's gown, surrounded by plain white walls.

Then with a blow, I remembered all the events which took place before I slipped into unconsciousness. It hit me like a thunder bolt. All the words Malfoy said to me kept running around in my mind.

_He is cheating you._

_He is sleeping with other girls._

_Sleeping with each and every female manager._

My breath became shallow. It was getting hard to breath. I tried to sit up but my right hand slipped and knocked the glass of water which was placed on the bedside table. This got the attention of the other occupants of the room.

Harry rushed forward to help me sit up and Ginny kept rubbing my back. When I managed to breathe regularly Ginny helped me with a glass of water. Malfoy chose to stand where he was and watched the commotion silently. He reluctantly looked me in the eyes but when he did, he didn't drop his gaze. All I saw in his eyes was guilt and sincerity. Over a time I realized his eyes were really a mirror to his inner feelings. He mostly managed to keep cold look but when he felt too much of something, he became an open book. I shifted my gaze from his eyes to Ginny's face. She looked so worried that I bet if she gave this look to me a few years after, she would look like Molly. I managed a smile and told her not to worry, I was alright. Harry, Ginny and I were talking, while Malfoy was sitting on the couch watching u talk when the doctor entered. I recognized him as Alexander Carl. He was a well-known doctor in St. Mungos. He gave me a swift smile and started to read the reports. He looked up and addressed to no one in particular.

"Well Miss Granger, you surely have not rested for some time. Have you been taking the any potions to freshen you up or you know potions to lessen your sleep deprivation?" Ginny looked at me in anger and Harry in amazement. Malfoy gave no expression at all.

"Yes" I answered him in a small voice.

"I see" He nodded a little. "For how long, may I ask?"

"A few days" I answered.

"You would not have an effect like this if you took it only for a few days Miss Granger. You as a doctor should know that."

_I do know it! I just don't want to tell anyone about it_. "A week" I answered again hoping this lie would work.

"I will ask you again Miss Granger and this will be the last time. I want a truthful answer. How long?" He asked in an irritated yet amused manner. I turned to look at Ginny and Harry. Ginny was going red with anger and Harry was growing more and more worried. I glanced at Malfoy and was not-so-shocked to see an amused expression on his face.

I sighed in defeat and answered, truthfully this time "Two and a half week" The doctor nodded and gave a list of medicines to Harry and then addressed me, "Take as much of rest as you can Miss Granger. You are granted a leave of a whole week.", so saying he walked out the door.

I was afraid to look at Ginny but being a Gryffindor and all, took a look at her. She looked simply furious. Her face clashed with her hair. I closed my Eyes and waited for the worse.

"_**What in the world were you thinking Hermione Jean Granger?"**_ She hissed in a really very low voice.

"Give her a break Ginny. She must be really very tired. Let her rest." Harry said, saving me an explanation. Ginny's face started to regain its natural color.

"Ginny and I are gonna go and get these potion medicines OK? Keep resting and don't you dare move from your place understand Hermione?" Harry said in a concerned voice. I nodded

"Malfoy stay right here and if she gets up, don't hesitate to take any action OK?" so saying Harry and Ginny went out the door.

Malfoy still had an amused look on his face which was really very irritating. To top it off he smirked. He SMIRKED! He actually had a nerve to smirk at me when I was about to get a nice scolding from Ginny. That irritated me even more. Like a LOT. I will have to remember to smirk like that when he gets a scolding like that. A smirk which will make each and every Slytherin proud of me.

"Wipe the smirk you off your face or do you want me to do it for you?" I fake smiled sweetly.

"How will you Granger? I am sitting on this couch and you are lying on the bed. And to 'wipe the smirk off my face' you have to get up which is forbidden" He said. His smirk growing more and more every minute. I looked around for my wand but couldn't find it. I looked pointedly at Malfoy.

"What? Don't blame me. You wand is with Harry. You should all stop accusing me for everything." He said with fake innocence. I huffed in annoyance. Malfoy face turned from his amused expression to a serious one. He looked into my eyes and said in a sincere tone, "Look Granger, I am sorry for what happened yesterday. I know this is my fault and I shouldn't have said those words. I am exceptionally good at apologies, but here it goes, I-I am… I am sorry Granger." He apologized with such a difficulty that I found it hard not to laugh. I bit my inner cheek to keep myself from laughing.

"Are my ears alright? Did I just hear Draco Malfoy the Great apologize? Especially to me?" I teased him

"Don't push it Granger" He said in a threatening voice.

That was it. I couldn't contain my laugh and burst open. I laughed so hard that my stomach started hurting and tears spilled. I had to Hold on to the bed side table to prevent myself from falling. Oh gods, It was such an amazing feeling. It had been a really very long time since I laughed like this. It felt good. It felt good to be myself again, not worrying about job or Ron. I saw Malfoy's stone face turn into a smile. A genuine smile.

The door opened and I stopped laughing. Ron Weasley entered into the room, stumbling a little. I suddenly felt like some Dementor had entered the room and sucked all the happy moments of my life.

"Hey Hermione" he said in a strange voice.

He sounded as if… as if he was drunk.

**Ta-dah! I know, you must be cursing me right now. I should have extended but it's time for my tuition so gotta go! I hope I get more reviews. And thank you for following my story!**

**With love**

_**-CrazyKid00**_


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am sooooo sorry for the delay and sorry again because this is not a chapter. I am sick, I have dengue and I got out of hospital like a week before, I guess. And technically I am not typing this. I am dictating this to my best friend who is AMAZING! I won't be able to upload the next chapter for a little time, I am sorry! I will try to upload it as soon as I can, but according to my doctor I have to rest for 2 weeks. I also wanted to know what you want in the next chapter. Do you want a fight? If you between Ron and Hermione or Ron and Draco? Do you want a comforting Draco with a crying Hermione? Or an angry Hermione and a silent Draco? Its your choice! Just tell me what you want because I am not really sure what to write *smiling sheepishly*! I hope you accept my apology. And I think my friend here will kill me if I make her write anymore!**

**Bye**

_**-CrazyKid00sss**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am back. I convinced my sister to write for me while I dictated which took a lot of effort, but it worked! Yippee! I am still sick and cannot see laptop or television for a long time, so I spend most of my time reading Percy Jackson books again. I never get bored of the Greek Gods. It is so freeking hilarious that I actually fell off my bed when I first read it. Hail J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan! I love both of them so much. And no on with the story…**

Chapter 4

Draco's POV

We were laughing when the door opened. I turned around to see who it was and was about to make a comment about how to knock the door before entering when I saw him. The person I loathe so much- Ron Weasely. I wonder how he was born in such a loving family. He was the black sheep of the family. Percy Weasley turned out to be so much better than him. I don't remember when I started to love the Weasley family but Ron Weasley was surely not one of them. I find it hard to stand it the same room with him. Blimey! How much I hate him.

I turned to look at Granger. She looked like she just saw Snape naked. Oh gross! It's impossible to even imagine that. She turned really very pale, like _very pale._ I don't remember anyone looking that pale, except for Voldemort, of course!

Red-face (I stopped calling him Weasel because it will offend the Weasleys, who I think, are my family now. So yeah, I thought that Red-face was more like him seeing he turns red whenever… scratch that, every time I speak.), staggered into the room. I glanced at him and continued to look at Granger's face, wanting to show any emotion than just sit still like a statue and continue to look pale.

"Hey Hermione" I heard him greet her in a… weird voice? Granger met my eyes and we both knew why he staggered into the room and why he sounded do weird.

Ronald Weasley decided to come to visit his hospitalized girlfriend, Hermione Granger, drunk. _DRUNK! _That was a new low of him. Then I saw Granger grow paler. How can someone pale grow paler? I thought it was impossible until now. I stood up and went to stand next to Granger's bed. I noticed her gripping her sheets with an iron grip making her knuckles go white. I looked at Red- face and saw him go red. Why is everyone in this room turning colors? Granger white and now Ron red? Should I be turning green? I imagined how I would look if I was green and immediately kicked the image out of my mind. That was just disgusting.

"Malfoy" Red-face greeted me with venom dripping in his voice.

"Red- face" I said in a rather cheerful manner. He looked a little confused, not knowing I was greeting him, looked around. He is a dumb person and when he is drunk… well use your imagination.

I looked at Granger and saw her come back to her normal color. I think Red- face realized that I was greeting him looked angry and, I daresay, more red.

"Shut your wise mouth ferret"

"Oh! So you do realize that I am intelligent or for a matter of fact, you are dumb" I said with a grin.

"Shu-"

"Stop it you two. Stop acting like 5 year olds." Granger said in her usual tone.

Red- face wanted to protest but seeing shut his mouth again. I just stood there grinning like a cherish cat.

"I need to talk to you Hermione, _in private_" he said, glaring at me.

Granger looked at me with expectation. I shrugged and went out the door, closing it behind me. I thought of eavesdropping, so I put my ear on the door and listened to them.

"How are you feeling?" I heard the Red-face ask Granger.

"I am fine Ron" she answered. I snorted. Did she look fine to him? He must be really very drunk to notice her.

"So now that you are fine, will you come to my match tomorrow?" Ok that was… I can't even think of a word to express my feelings. Did he even look at her? His girlfriend if in hospital and all he cares about is his stupid Quidditch match? He is so _fucking_ low! I cursed loudly. An elderly women happened to pass me looked at me in a disapproving manner. I whispered an apology and concentrated at the work in my hand.

"I even bought tickets for you. VIP one's" he said rather proudly. I wanted to go inside and hex him.

"I am so sorry Ron, but I can't" she said in a surprised tone. No wonder why she was surprised.

"But it is a VIP ticket 'Mione" he said in an angry tone. _Someone help me_, I prayed to the gods above. This boy is so thick.

"I am sorry Ron but the doctor has told me to rest for at least one week." she said.

"So what? I mean you can always sneak out. You have done it before, you can do it again. By the way, the tickets are VIP! Don't you know how hard it is to get them?" he said. I think he is getting angrier. Can someone be thicker? I mean even a 4 year old can make it out that you are sick.

"Ron you are drunk. You have no idea what you are talking about. Let's just talk later." She said in a tired tone.

"You know what Hermione? You are selfish. You are a selfish little bitch. All you care about is yourself and your happiness. I know you don't like Quidditch but at least you could fake a little happiness. You should be grateful that I am with you, you bitch. Girls will be dying to be in your place. And I definitely deserve better than you. You are alright. You are just faking sickness so that you can pass the Quidditch match. Can someone be more selfish than you? You m-"

I had enough. I burst into the room. Granger was sitting straight, looking tired and surprised. I saw hurt in her eyes. Tears threatening to flow. But she sat still, as if absorbing whatever he said to her. Red- face was standing at the foot of her bed. His hands folded into fists. His face red, clashing with his hair.

I went and stood near Granger's bed, pointing my wand at Red- face. "Get out. Get out before I do something that you will be ashamed of for the rest of your life." I said in a cold voice, glaring at him. He looked scared for a second but covered it up and staggered out of the room.

I bet he thought of all the times I gave him horns, tails and an extra hand. I wanted to laugh but it just didn't come out of my mouth. I looked at Granger. She just sat still, staring at the door. I didn't know what to do. Granger's life reminded me of my mother's. They were both alike. Both loved their man too much to leave them. Both the men were too evil. And Granger and my mother were too pure. My mother killed herself at last, but I won't let Granger do anything do that stupid. I made a promise to myself to protect her forever. Not to let her fate like that of my mother.

I sat on the chair beside the bed. Granger pulled her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them and buried her face. Her shoulders shook as she cried. She cried softly, not to let anyone hear her sobs which I did. I ran a hand through her hair hesitantly and comforted her.

"Don't hold up Hermione, let it all out." And she did. She cried for a long time before falling asleep. I adjusted her position and was pulling up the cover when Harry and my so-called-mother, Ginny (according to Harry and Granger), entered.

"Sorry, these potions were hard to find. We had to search a lot" Harry said, as soon as they entered. He abruptly stopped when he saw Granger's tear streaked face.

One look at her and they started shooting question and glared at me. I made them both shut up and after I convinced that I had nothing to do with her crying, they cooled a little but were still angry. Ginevra Weasley Potter asked me only one question.

"_What the hell happened here?_"

**Ta-dah! That's the end of the chapter. Like it? Hate it? Review it! I actually read in another fanfiction. I hope I don't offend the author. I just wanted to try it out and I am not going to use it again. But seriously guys, please review! I don't mind hates. Suggestions are most welcome. I think I am going to change the title so yeah, beware!**

**IMPORTANT: I have changed my name from CrazyKid00 to Slytherin Muggleborn**

_**-Slytherin Muggleborn**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello to all! I wanted to thank: CrazyPendent, Lilly flower forever, Cotmifanfic, Lilly flower &amp; FanGirl Jen for reviewing.**

**And ItzelNox, Meggie Ray, pfanna, sparkle7263, dancerengland, Lilly flower, Jedilogray, nastume1994, Kitsune Turner, megalogical, Koklo rice, FanofalmostEVERYTHING, Jordn93, Shatteredxo, HallowRain8587, Cotmifanfic, Idalle, Jaysadventures, cares1970 &amp; readeribabe for following my story. I apologies if I didn't spell your name write, I am in a hurry right now.**

**And special thanks to Lilly flower who has been giving her well-wishes to me the whole time. And I am feeling fine BTW. Thank you!s**

**Previously****…**

"_What the hell happened here?" asked Ginevra Weasley Potter_

**Hermione's POV**

"-and then Red-face asked her if she would come-" I heard a familiar voice spoke and soon recognized it. There is no way I could forget that voice. It was Malfoy's. I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. I wanted to open my eyes, but my eyelids seemed to be glued.

_I feel dizzy. And my head hurts._ That was the only thought on my mind. Then I heard Ginny's voice accompanied with Harry's.

_MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL! Oh gods! _I tried to stay awake and fought the darkness. At last I gave up and allowed the darkness to drown me.

It seemed like a long time before I woke up again. My head still hurts but it felt much better than before. I opened my eyes and was rewarded with bright light. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I did this a few times to adjust to the light outside. The sunlight was streaming through the windows. It was late afternoon I guess, maybe around 3 pm? I glanced at the grandfather clock and found that my guess was almost correct. It was thirty minutes past three.

I looked around and saw Harry and Ginny whispering to each other secretively in the corner of the room. They didn't seem to notice me being awake. Ginny seemed worried and her hands were fidgeting. Harry took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles lovingly. I smiled, they were so crazy in love. I looked at Ginny and saw her smiling a bi, which soon grew into a big one as Harry whispered something in her ear. OK, I do not want to know it. I closed my eyes and realized I was feeling sleeping as hell! This time I let the darkness surround me with open arms.

It didn't seem long before I woke up again. I looked around again to see who was there in the room with me this time. I saw Ginny playing with Teddy on the couch. Ginny had her back to me. I smiled at them. They seemed so happy. I saw Teddy laugh and his eyes caught mine. I smiled a bit more.

"Aunt 'Mione! Mom she's awake. She's awake!" he shouted. Ginny looked around to see if Teddy was true. She got up rushed towards me as soon as she saw me awake.

"Are you OK? I mean are you in pain? Headache? The doctor said you will have a lot of headaches."

I laughed at her. She is just like Molly. "I am alright Ginny, just a little tired."

She let out a heavy breath. She smiled. Teddy ran fast towards me and with Ginny's help sat on the stool next to my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked Ginny.

"It's almost five pm." She answered.

"Hey aunt 'Mione. How are you feeling?" he asked me in such a sincere tone with his eyes wide open, that it almost made me cry.

"I am feeling quite alright Teddy, thank you. And how are you?" I asked him.

"I am alright. Did you know that I finished my homework early this day?" He said, feeling proud.

"Oh did you? That's brilliant! I am sure mom will treat you with an ice-cream tonight! Won't you Mommy?" Teddy and I both turned towards Ginny. She looked like she was going to protest. But seeing we both made puppy faces she huffed in defeat and agreed. Both, Teddy and I laughed and made Ginny laugh. Teddy told me how his day was. Harry and Ginny had decided to send him to a muggle school until he joins Hogwarts. I was a one-sided conversation. I didn't participate much because I was tired as hell even though I slept for the whole day. We talked for about half n hour. I tried to stifled my yawns for a long time but this time, I gave away.

"Okay now we will let aunt 'Mione rest for a bit." Ginny said to Teddy when she saw me yawn. I made self comfortable in the bed and slept for what seemed like a very short time.

**Draco's POV**

After Ginny, my so-called mother, demanded what happened, I flopped on the couch, trying to look casual though thousands of things were running in my mind.

_How should I tell Ginny that Red-face is the reason Hermione is crying._

_How will she react? I mean she is his sister after all!_

_I wonder if Hermione is awake. Ginny was loud enough to wake up a person._

_I want to kill Red-face. _

_What if she ends up like Mother?_

_She should seriously break-up with him._

Ginny glared at me bit more. Harry raised his eyebrows at me. I ignored their looks and stared at the sleeping form of Granger. She looked so peaceful. Maybe that is when she is herself. She looked so innocent. For a second I thought I saw my mother. I shook my head and closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, I saw Granger. I remember how I used to look at my mother when she falls asleep with me on my bed. Whenever I came home for holidays she used to come to my bedroom and lay on my bed with my, listening to me talk about my school days. She used to stroke my hair ever so gently that it made me fall asleep. I had, still have, a habit of waking up several times at night. She always fell asleep by my side. I never knew if it was accidentally or deliberately, but I was grateful. I used to watch her sleep until I fell asleep. She used to look so innocent and peaceful, just like Granger.

I closed my eyes and shook my head again to get out of my daydream. Ginny was still glaring at me and Harry was sitting beside me.

"What happened mate?" he asked in a low voice.

"Your best friend-" I looked at him "-your brother…" I looked at Ginny and pointed at Granger's sleeping form "… and her boyfriend happened." I finished and let my hand fall.

"WHAT?" Ginny shouted/whispered. She looked like she was going to hit someone, but I don't know whether that 'someone' is me or her brother. Harry looked surprised but didn't say anything.

I glared at Ginny, "Do you want to wake her up?" I hissed at her. As much as I love and adore her (as a sister! I would never like Ginny in _that_ way! That's just… GROSS!), she is a bit annoying sometimes, but in a cute way. She smiled sheepishly but then regained her angry face.

I glanced at Harry. He had a tired look on his face. I don't blame him. He is tired of them fighting, I know. Ronald Weasley has changed. He is famous but he wants more. He keeps fighting with Ganger for stupid reasons. He does not deserve Granger. I am not making this up. He talked to me it. He said this when Red-face and Granger had a fight. Well, it was not exactly a fight, Red-face kept on shouting at her, even when she said sorry not only once but a hundred times. He came around later but till then Granger was a wreck! She tried to tell everyone that she was OK, but it was clear that she was not. "I wish they broke-up. Hermione deserves the best and Ron is nowhere near good." These were the exact works he said to me.

"Well I'll tell you but wait for some time. Let her enter into deep sleep and I'll tell you what happened." Ginny looked like she wanted to revolt but agreed. We all went to the cafeteria and ate in silence. We came back half an hour later to check on Granger. She was deep in sleep. She didn't even wake up when I poked her cheek lightly. I was surprised at how soft her cheeks were. I was going to poke her cheek again when Ginny stopped me. She gave me an 'Are you crazy?' look. I smiled cheekily. She stood there for a minute with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot. I raised my eyebrows at her and sat on the sofa again.

_I should ask the hospital authorities if they will be able to sell this sofa._

The couch was perfect, soft, but not too soft, bouncy and super comfy.

"Just tell us what happened already Draco!" Ginny demanded. And I did as she said. I told her everything from top to bottom. Her face changed from one expression to another so fast that it was almost funny. Harry managed to keep an expression-less look the whole time. I must be rubbing on him. I glanced at Granger for a second and saw her sleeping. I looked at Ginny and saw her look sad and maybe a bit hurt. Harry still had an expression-less face.

"We should get to work Draco. And Ginny you should pick Teddy from the Weasley's and get him ready for school. After his school you and Teddy can come back here and look after her. Draco and I will come back here when we are done. OK?" Harry said in a commanding yet soft voice.

Ginny nodded quietly. She kissed Granger's forehead, kissed me on the cheek and have a quick peck to Harry. She was about to leave when Harry caught her hand and pulled her for another long kiss. I rolled my eyes and said, "Get a room guys." and gave a whack on Harry's head. He ignored me and continued to kiss her. I went out of the room and waited for a few seconds for them. They came out after a WHOLE minute. Who does that? They came out hand in hand, smiling ear to ear as if they are lovesick teenagers. They came to me and waited for me to say anything.

"Took you long." I said, Harry smiled a bit more and Ginny gave me a whack on the head.

"That was hitting my husband and trying to interrupt our kiss" Ginny said and apparated. Harry still had a huge grin on his face.

"Wipe that smirk of your face." I said and whacked his face before apparating.

I couldn't concentrate on my work the whole day. I would have been dead today if it weren't for Harry to save my sorry arse. He didn't ask me why I was acting so strange because it was usually me who saved his arse, and I am grateful for that. I didn't know why I kept thinking about Granger and what Red-face said to her. What I don't understand is why she is still with him. Why doesn't she break up with him?

Harry and I returned to Granger's room in the hospital to find Ginny and Teddy playing. Granger was fast asleep. As soon as we entered Teddy pounced on Harry. Harry caught him in midair and hugged him tight.

"Hey Teddy! How was your day?" Harry asked after he put him down.

"It went really very well. Did you know that I finished my homework as soon as I came here from school?" Teddy answered him rather proudly. Harry laughed and congratulated him. Harry went to Ginny and kissed her while Teddy came to me and told me the same thing what he told Harry.

"That's great! What should I give you in reward?" I asked Teddy and pretended to think. Teddy got so excited and is face almost shone.

"Oh I know, throw me up in the air!" he said, excitedly. I raised my eyebrow, but picked him up. I threw him up in the air and heard Ginny gasp audibly and caught him. Teddy was laughing loud. I repeated this process four more times before setting him down. Teddy was giggling like a school girl. I turned towards Harry and Ginny. Ginny had a disapproving look on her face while Harry was grinning. I was surprised to see Granger awake. I guess Teddy's giggling woke her up. Granger was smiling big. It has been a long time since I saw her smile like that.

"Now you woke her up Draco." Ginny complained. Harry and Granger looked rather happy. They enjoyed our (Ginny and my) bickering a lot and tease us for a long time.

"No I didn't." I argued

"Yes you did." She said

"No I didn't Teddy did."

"Stop blaming a child for your mistake. You did it."

"No I didn't. Ask Harry. The Golden Boy will never lie."

"Hey! Don't drag me in between your fights." Harry complained.

"Shut up." Ginny and I said together. Harry abruptly closed his mouth. I was about to say something when we heard someone laugh. All three of us turned around to see Hermione Jean Granger laughing after a very long time. Harry joined her and Ginny and I followed him and laughed. Mean while Teddy Lupin looked quite confused. He looked at us with his big light blue eyes (I swear the boy changes his eye color like the days change!). He didn't understand why we were laughing. He didn't like the idea of being left out and started laughing with us. This made us laugh even more. We were laughing so hard that it almost brought tears in my eyes and my stomach was hurting.

We all talked for some time. Harry sat on the chair beside Granger's bed and Teddy was sitting on his lap. Ginny and I were sitting on the couch even thought I was reluctant let her sit on it, or anyone else or the matter of fact. Then THE TOPIC came. It was Harry who asked it really.

"'Mione, you and Ron have had many fights but you really never cried. Did he say something or do something?"

Granger stayed quiet for some time and pressed a button to call the nurse. A sweet looking lady came inside in a few seconds. She knew Granger, I mean who wouldn't she works here! She asked Granger if she needed anything.

"Elena, can you please take Teddy to the kid's playing room. He would love there." As soon as Teddy heard playing, he hoped from Harry's lap and went running to the lady. She laughed a bit and took his hand.

"Sure Miss Granger. Anything else you need?" she asked.

"No, that will be enough Elena. Thank you." Granger said and with that the nurse left the room with Teddy.

"I didn't really want him to listen." Granger gave us a short explanation as to why she sent Teddy away.

"Hermione, are you OK?" Ginny asked in a soft voice. Why doesn't she talk to me like that? Women I tell you!

"No." she said and tears ran down her face. Ginny went to her, took her hand in her and squeezed, and sat on her bed beside her. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. Granger look weak, like really very weak and vulnerable. This is _not_ Granger. She is fierce, intelligent, and independent. Now these are the times I really want to kill Red-face. In a really torturous manner.

"'Mione, you and Ron have had many fights, but you never cried. What happened?" Harry asked, rubbing her shoulder. She stayed silent, trying to control her tears, not wanting to look weak, but they leaked from the corners. You can see it her in eyes.

"'Mione, sweetie, tell us what happened? Did… did Ron hit you?" Ginny asked hesitantly. I wanted to snort.

Granger gave a fake laugh, which surprised all of us. She put on a bitter smile. "Hit me? Ron? Oh please! He did worse. He… he called me a Mudblood. A freeking MUDBLOOD." She said the last part loud. We were all surprised. _That was new_. Granger looked at her hands which were in her lap and cried silently. Harry' eyes were as big as saucers, mouth wide open. Ginny was going red. She stomped her foot angrily.

_How didn't I hear it? Did he say that when I was apologizing to the old lady? When did he say it?_ Well that's new low of him. I wanted to kick his arse right now. If only I could!

"But when did he say? I didn't hear it." I voiced my question felling rather curious. That's when I realized what I said._ Oops! Someone is going to be angry. Me and my stupid mouth!_

Hermione looked up with a confused look on her face. When she realized what I said (her brain is working rather slowly, maybe because of the medicines, or maybe Red-face was rubbing on her. That's just BAD), her eyes went big. She was no longer crying. Then she narrowed and asked the question which I have been fearing for some time.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, were you eavesdropping on us?" She asked angrily. I flinched at her voice but kept calm, or at least tried to be.

"Maybe…" I said, not meeting her eyes.

"You are such an insufferable git Malfoy!" She said and I argued.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are. Even a small child knows that it's not polite to eavesdrop. You are so immature."

"I am not. I was just being curious."

"Oh you did. Curiosity killed the cat. And stop whining!"

"Satisfaction brought it back! And I do not whine."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

**Harry's POV**

I saw them bicker and smiled. Malfoy is the only one who can change Hermione's mood. Ginny and I both know that he is madly in love with her, but we are just waiting to hear him confess. Oh I will make sure he does!

**Ginny's POV**

I smiled, seeing them bicker. They are so in love with each other, and they don't even realize it. It's funny. I just wish Hermione break-up with Ron. He doesn't deserve her. He is changed and sometimes I am so ashamed to all him my brother. What kind of a brother is he?

I looked at the love of my life, Harry and saw the gears of his mind work. He turned to look at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_Oh no!_

**Ta-dah! I wanted to make this one a long one so there It was. I hope you like it. It took me a long time to write it. I was not well and my summer vacations have started, so I had to go to my aunt's place, without my laptop. So the for some days I was really very busy but I found time to write again and here I am writing, instead of getting ready for a party! WOW! Please Review and suggestions are most welcome. And I think some people got the wrong idea. When I said "I copied this from some other author", I didn't mean the story! Of course not! This is totally my creation, except for the characters, of course. I copied- "Like it? Hate it? Review it". I don't mean to offend the author or anyone else.**

**Bye!**

_**-Slytherin Muggleborn (previously known as CrazyKid00)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**I know, I know. I am a very bad person. I didn't a new chapter for what? Two months? My mother scolded me for writing the previous chapter as I was unhealthy, and I was not allowed to see television for 1 whole week! Can you believe it? And I had to catch up at school as I missed almost 3 weeks and I had my assessments, which was another problem.**

**I know- I cannot make excuses for being late and I always come up with excuses. But guys, I am in India. Studies are supposed to be my life. I should not waste my time in writing fanfictions. Although my parents are not against this, my teachers give us so much homework that, you cannot waste a second in breathing. Oh! Puh-lease! Give me a break!**

**Well now to my fanfiction. I had to rewrite this chapter because I couldn't really think of what to write in this. I wanted to break up Hermione and Ron's relationship but as I kept on writing, I thought, why not keep you in suspense for a little longer, because I need a little more time forming the image on my mind. So yeah! And as for Ron, let me be frank. I like Ron Weasley a lot. I don't love him but I like him a lot. But I don't really like to ship him and Hermione together. I am a Dramione shipper. I like Ron as an individual character, not with Hermione. And as for why making him a villain in this story, I have an answer for that too. I wanted to expand my mind. I wanted to be able to make the good characters bad and the bad ones good. In my pervious one-shot fanfiction "Midnight Confessions", I made Ron a good guy. I may make Harry Potter a villain in my next fanfiction, or Hermione for the matter of fact. All I need is a situation.**

**And sorry for the babble. Let's get on with my story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**Harry's POV**

I had the perfect plan (maybe not perfect, only Hermione can make _perfect_ plans). All we needed to do is make sure Hermione witnesses Ron cheating on her and she will break up with him. I know I should be feeling guilty for betraying a best friend but _this_ Ron was not the Ron whom I met on the train. This is not the Ron who was there by my side, always. This is not the Ron who helped me bring Voldemort down. No, this Ron is the one who wants more of everything, money, fame, girls, _and more fame!_ I am not betraying a friend, rather I am helping my best friend, Hermione Jean Granger, the one who helped me do my homework, without whom I don't think I would have passed my exams, the one who saved my arse a million times, who stood by my side no matter what happened and still does, get rid of her pathetic boyfriend. I am actually hoping after she leaves him, he will change.

_I hope this plan works. Or Ginny is going to kill me!_

I asked Ginny, Draco, Pansy and Blaise Zabini to meet me at Grimmauld Place. Pansy and Blaise are not that bad, actually they are not bad at all. Pansy has of course changed a lot after the war and owns her own fashion magazine, while Blaise has his own company and Malfoy's too to manage. Malfoy didn't want to inherit the Malfoy Company, so he gave to Blaise, temporarily. I think he plans on taking over it after he retires from his Auror job.

It's about to be 5:30 pm and no one has arrived yet. I told them to meet me at 5:30, but I expected them to be here before the time. Just then I heard the Floo and went to the living room to check who arrived. It was Mr. and Mrs. Zabini.

"Hey Harry" Blaise addressed me. I went and shook his hand.

"Blaise", I said.

"Harry, it's been so long" Pansy greeted me in a friendly tone and hugged me. If someone would have told me that I will be hugging Pansy now, around 15 years ago, I would have died laughing. As I was saying Pansy is a good person. I hugged her back.

"Pansy! How are you?" I greeted her back.

"Fine, tell me about you."

"Oh, perfectly fine, thank you" I answered.

"Oh, stop steeling my wife Potter. You have got your own!" Blaise complained and pulled Pansy to him.

"Language Blaise! There is a child here." I heard Ginny say. I didn't notice Ginny coming through the door with young Teddy. As soon as she put him down, he ran towards me and leaped to hug me. I caught him in mid-air and hugged him back. He changed his hair to blue today. I saw Blaise put his hands up in surrender as Ginny glared at him playfully, but hugged both, Pansy and him.

"Hey buddy. How was your day?" I asked Teddy. And he kept on talking about his day in the school. After a good five minutes, he finished and went into the arms of Aunt Pansy, who played with him as Blaise asked him how his day was, to which he answered again happily. I smiled at them and turned towards Ginny. She was looking at them. I walked behind her and hugged her from the back.

"We are so lucky to have Teddy." Ginny said.

"We are." I answered back to her and turned her to give her a kiss. "And I am also lucky to have you in my life." I said and kissed her again.

"Ewww. Stop it" I heard Teddy say and laughed. We all were laughing until we heard someone come from the Floo again. Lo and behold, My Draco Malfoy has come.

"Took you long" I said. I had left him with paperwork today, which he hated. He didn't look very happy.

"It's because of you Potter. You could have just done it own your own." He protested back. I made a face at him.

"Very mature of you Harry." He said and sat on a comfortable sofa. "So what did you call us here for?" he asked.

I looked at all of them and answered with a huge grin. "We are going to make Hermione break up with Ron"

I wish I had a camera to capture the picture of their priceless expressions!

_**1 HOUR LATER…**_

"Are you sure this plan will work Harry?" Blaise asked with a doubtful expression.

"I am positive." I answered him, even though I was not 100% sure. I sometimes wish I was, like Hermione is always.

"And what if she comes to know?" Draco asked.

"She won't. No one other than the people in this room knows about this. And I am sure no one will tell her about this. Right?" I asked them.

"I won't" Ginny answered. She was playing with Teddy, while listening to us.

"I won't" Blaise and Pansy answered together and grinned at each other.

"That leaves you, Harry." Draco stated and raised his eyebrows.

"It's you and me." I corrected him. "I won't tell her and you know that. The question is Draco-" I paused a bit. "-will you keep your mouth shut?"

He looked at me in surprise, then quickly recovered and said, "Of course I won't. Why do you guys make me the bad guy every time? I know that I look very handsome, just like most bad guys do and sometimes I can be a little insensitive and…" He looked at us and saw us looking pointedly at him. "…let's just say that I am not the bad guy for now." He said and shut his mouth.

"That's settled then. Let's get on with it." I said with a smirk.

**Draco's POV**

I Flooed to Daphne's house and saw her sitting on her favorite armchair, reading some magazine. I bet it's the magazine Pansy owns, after all they were BFFS. She saw me and smiled before coming to me and giving me a warm hug.

"Draco, Draco, Draco! How are you my friend?" She greets me.

"I need a favour Daph." I said in an urgent tone.

"You do now, do you?" She said and went back to sit in her previous position.

"Yes. I need you to send an expensive hooker, who can also date, to Ronald Weasley's _private apartment_ today. I said. She suddenly stood up.

"You WHAT?" she asked, bewildered.

"I want you to sen-"

"I heard you the first time." She cut me off.

"Why did yo-?" I started to ask again in fake innocence.

"You very well know why Malfoy!" she said with a firm voice. I smiled a bit but when she didn't I went back to my serious face and waited for her to start questioning.

"Why me?" she asked

"Because you are the one who knows all about expensive hookers." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Just because I am a lesbian doesn't mean I know the names of hooker." She argued.

"Come on Daphne. Everyone knows that you enjoy hookers, especially the expensive ones. All you have to do is call one anonymously and give her his address." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I already tol-"

"What I am asking, you idiot, is why do you want to send a hooker to that Weasley's house? I know you don't like him, but I am sure this is not your idea of torture. What's happening?"

"I am not supposed to tell anyone" I said and sat down on her comfy chair. I easily get tired of standing. Seeing me sit she sat down too.

"Then I won't do it." She said in a sing-song tone.

"Oh, come on Daph."

"Nope"

"Please?"

"Na-huh"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

She taped her finger to her chin as if thinking. After she decided she said – "No"

I got frustrated and gave up. There was no wining against girls. "Okay, I give up. I'll tell."

She sat up straight and listened to me carefully as I told her everything. Her expression changed from playful to damn serious.

"So why didn't Pansy come to me?" she asked seriously, as if hurt that she didn't.

"Because she didn't want to feel guilty of making you send a hooker to someone." I said nonchalantly.

She nodded. "I'll do it." She said and I almost jumped out of the comfy chair. "Only because I like Granger and it will save her from a heart break. I hate when girls have a broken heart." She said the last part mostly to herself. You see Granger had this thing about her, whoever talked to her even for some time, they start liking her. Even Slytherins like Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Daphne. She had her own special charm.

_Damn Granger and her charm!_

While I was thinking Daphne had already got up and was sending an anonymous letter to the hooker with Red-face's private address. She gave her owl some treat and sent her. She then came to me.

"Your work is done." She said with a small smile. I hugged her tight.

"Thank you." I said and left her house in a hurry.

**5 Min Later…**

"_YOU TOLD DAPHNE OUR PLAN?" _Harry shouted at me. I closed my ear with my hand to prevent my eardrum to get damaged. Here I am, back at Grimmauld Place.

_Listening to Harry James Potter shout._

"She won't tell anyone Harry. You are just over-reacting." I said.

"Yes Harry. I will talk to her and I bet on our marriage-" Pansy said pointing at herself and Blaise, "-that she won't tell anyone."

"Hey!" Blaise exclaimed. While we all were laughing, Blaise was glaring at us but gave up and joined us.

"So, now that she knows about our plan, why not include her?" Harry suggested.

"That would be great." Ginny said with a big smile. "And don't they say, 'The more the merrier!'"

"So, let's get on with the plan!" Blaise exclaimed and we all agreed.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hey Ginny." I greeted Ginny, entering my office, with a huge smile. It was my break, and I was coming on my way when the receptionist told me that she was waiting in my office.

"Hey 'Mione. How is your day going?" She asked.

"Quite good, actually. What about you? How was your practice?" I asked her, sitting in my chair.

"Tiring." She said with a sigh. "I have a 5 hour practice tomorrow."

"Aww. I'll pick Teddy and bring him here. He can spend his time in the playroom. How does that sound to you?" I asked her.

"Can I just express how much I love you?" She said with a huge grin.

"I think I am fine without you doing it." I said, laughing. "So any reason for you to visit me?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to know whether you are free tonight. Harry, Draco, me Pansy, Balise, and Daphne are going for dinner. You have to come."

"Well, the offer is really tempting but unfortunately have dinner plans with Ron. Sorry!" I said apologetically. Her eyes went wide for a second. Ron and I had gotten over our fight a long time ago. Even though I remember him calling me a Mudblood, and it still pains me, but I love him and he loves me. That's all that matters. But I am sure I'll never forget that incident.

"Well then, we cannot really disturb you can we?" She said with a smile. It was a little weird, but I din't press. "I should get going then. Don't want to waste your lunch break now, do I?" She said with a wink and went out the door. That was weird. That didn't really happen often, but I let it go.

_I am hungry!_

**Ginny's POV**

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? Ron and 'Mione are NOT supposed to go for dinner. This was not the plan. 'Mione is supposed to come for dinner with us and Ron should be somewhere else… doing stuff. I had already called for an emergency meeting. I threw the floo powder and muttered 'Grimmauld Place' and _whoosh_. I am at Grimmauld Place.

Everyone is already waiting for me. Harry was obviously pacing around, but as soon as he heard me coming, he must have stopped. Draco was casually lying on the sofa, as if not caring. We all know that he is putting up an act. He must be stressed out inside. Blaise was nowhere to be soon, so he must be in the kitchen, stuffing his mouth with food. Pansy and Daphne were talking to each other. More like whispering. As soon as I entered, they stared at me for a moment and started firing questions at me. Blaise had come out in the drawing room, hearing the commotion. I just stared at them with a blank expression and after a few minutes they stopped, and stared at me with the same blank expression.

"What is happening mum?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence and blank expressions. It was a weird pet name but I got used to it. Everyone says that I act like his mother. I do NOT. It's just… he is like my brother. A _younger_ brother.

I told them everything. How 'Mione is going on a dinner with Ron, and how it was not as we planned. They all started saying something, at the same time. They were shouting about how this plan was never gonna work out and how stupid this plan was.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted with my wand touching my neck lightly. This got everyone's attention. I knew what happened and I also know how to solve it.

"It is obvious that Ron forgot about hid dinner with Hermione. All we have to do now is remind that he has a dinner with her, and then he will cancel his plan with 'Mione. 'Mione obviously will be sad and will come with us to dinner. This will just add a little more fuel to her anger. I told them my plan, really fast.

"That is… great, but how will you remind him that he has a dinner with 'Mione?" Harry asked me.

"I won't. You will, darling'" I said with a big smile. He looked taken aback and started going pale.

**20 minutes later…**

Everyone is still in Grimmauld Place. Pansy, Blasie, Daphne and I have no problem staying, but Draco and Harry's break got over about 10 minutes ago and they are still here. But as they were really good Aurors, I don't think they will have any problem. It's been 15 minutes since Harry went to Ron and he still hasn't arrived. All he had to do was say 'hello' to him and just talk about random things, when suddenly he has to bring up how sad it was that he and 'Mione could not join us for dinner as they both have plans already. It shouldn't have taken that long.

_Whoosh!_

We all tuned toward the fireplace to witness Harry come back. As soon as he was on his foot, he ran towards me and kissed me. I was surprised at first but kissed him back. I heard the others groan and complain. I smiled into the kiss and broke off for some air. We rested our foreheads against each other.

"It's done. He remembered." He said with a smile. I was so happy, that I hugged him hard. Everyone started to laugh but Blaise, being Blaise interrupted.

"Are you sure Harry? I mean what if he didn't make any other appointments?"

"He did. The hooker I contacted told me she had made an appointment with her for tonight." Daphne said.

"And when I told him about the dinner. The color from his face drained and shifted the topic and ended our conversation really fast. So… he is going to cancel his plans." Harry said in a sing- song tone.

Blaise looked pleased and laughed with us. At last, our plan is going according to the plan.

**Ta-dah! I know there wasn't much in this chapter. I just wanted you to be prepared for the GRAND PLAN, which is not that grand. It's just the base and I seriously wanted Hermione to be super angry. So angry that her straight hair will turn to their usual bushy form. And I thought that there should be some third person who should continue the story forward, so there come Ginny and Harry. I would love suggestions and I am open for critiques.**


	8. Chapter 7

**And I am here with another chapter. It took me long time to write this. I wasn't sure how to write this particular chapter. I had so much in my mind that it kinda became difficult to write. But I hope you enjoy it. I am sorry if I didn't meet your expectations but I tried my best.**

**And also, I may not be able to upload the next chapter for a long time. Sorry but I have no option. Now on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 7**

GINNY'S POV

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Damn that muggle machine. Harry made me buy this muggle contraption, _Mobile_, which is very useful but also very annoying. It is small and easily gets displaced. I looked under the cushions of the couch, on the tea table.

_RING!_

I just stood at one place and looked around, hoping to find it.

_Found it!_ It was lying on the dining table.

"HELLO?" I shouted as I pressed the answer button. I glanced around and found that I made a big mess. Like the mess Teddy makes.

"Ginny how many times have I told you, you don't need to shout. I can hear just fine." I heard Hermione speak. She has said that to me at least a millions times. And she is not the only one who has said that to me. Harry said that to me too. I don't understand how something we speak here can be heard by someone miles away. Shouting should help them hear better right? Right?

"Sorry. I always seem to forget it. What's up?" I said, rather sheepishly. I had my finger crossed hoping she called for whatever reason I wanted her to call.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" she said, her voice a little high. She usually used that tone when she was trying to change the subject. A-hah! I know why she is doing it. I tried to eliminate the happiness from my voice, which turned out to be impossible.

"Well, I am going to my practice, which we talked about yesterday. You still are picking up Teddy right?" hoping she didn't call to cancel that. And also hoping she didn't detect the happiness in my tone.

"Yes, I still am. Don't worry. Well I wanted to ask if I could still come to the dinner you were talking about." She said in an uncertain manner. I clutched the mobile to my chest, climbed on the couch and danced a bit in joy.

"Ginny, you still there?" I heard her say.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course you are welcome anytime honey. You don't have to ask." I said in a rush, stepping down from the couch. I think Harry will kill me today. He loves this couch with all his heart.

"Great. Should I bring Teddy directly to the restaurant?" she asked.

"I could never ask more than that from you." I said, smiling. I heard her laugh and my smile grew big.

"What happened to your plans with Ron?" I asked cautiously, knowing she laugh will die as soon as I ask her, which unfortunately, happened.

She cleared her throat said in a deadpan tone, "He cancelled. He had a _very important_ meeting with his manager.

"Oh. It's okay 'Mione, we will have a blast today." I said, cheerfully. It is true. We were going to have a _BLAST_. But maybe not the kind of blast she imagined.

"See you later then." She said

"Okay, bye. Thank you again for offering to pick Teddy." I said

"What are friends for?" She said and I could feel her smile. I ended the call and danced on the couch again in happiness, not caring about Harry at the moment.

_Phase I complete!_

**At 6:30 pm…**

**Hermione's POV**

"Come on Teddy. We are going" I called out for him, standing at the doorway. He was in his room playing with his toys. I made sure Teddy had a room of his own in my house. He stayed here frequently and it seemed only fair.

I picked up from his kindergarten and took him to the hospital. He finished his homework real quick and talked about how he spent his day with whoever he found was idle. After that he spent his time in the playroom with the other kids who belonged to the patients. I took him home at 6 pm and got him ready for the dinner. As he came out of his room, I saw how innocent he was, so cute and handsome. He came up to me and held to my index finger.

"You look pretty aunt 'Mione" he said staring up at me. I looked down towards what I was wearing and smiled. Pansy had gifted this maroon colored dress at my birthday. I thought it was about time I wore it. I paired it with black heels and a locket as the only accessory which Ginny and Harry had gifted me. It was a duplicate time turner. It was so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes. I looked down at Teddy and my smile grew big. I knelt before him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you Teddy, and you look really very handsome." I said. His eyes went wide and his smile grew big. He kissed my cheeks just as I had done before. He changed his eyes to match mine. I laughed. I then stood up and held out my hands for him to hold. I apparated both of us to the restaurant Ginny told me to meet at.

We landed in front of the restaurant, '_Bon Appitet'._ Teddy stumbled a bit but straightened himself before falling. He definitely had Quidditch reflexes. We saw Harry and Ginny waiting for us and went to them. Teddy ran towards Harry and Ginny and hugged them both. Harry picked him up and talked to him about his day. I went to Ginny and gave her a tight hug. After I pulled away Teddy went into Ginny's arms and talked to her about his day. _Again. _I gave Harry a long hug

"Thank you so much 'Mione for bringing Teddy and for coming to the dinner." Harry said, after we pulled away.

"Oh, come one. He is like my son too. And as for the dinner, I really needed to get out of that apartment." I said with a laugh. I heard someone apparate behind us and turned to see Blaise, Pansy and Daphne. They came and joined us. I hugged Blaise and gave an extra-long hug to Pansy. It had been a long time since we met.

"Looks like you wore what I got you." She said with a smirk. Well I did have issues with the length of the dress but today I just wanted to wear it.

"I did. It's been so long Pansy. And thanks for inviting me to the dinner."

"Psht. It's nothing. I really wanted you to join us today." I gave her a big smile and broke apart from our hug.

"Daphne." I said and hugged her. Everyone thought that she was a blunt and rude women, but she was so sweet. She hugged me back and I felt her smile.

"How are you?" she asked me when we broke apart.

"Now that I have met you guys, _awesome_!" I said with a big smile. These were the guys I am closest to. Well including Malfoy. How can I forget that ferret?

"I'm hungry." I heard Teddy complain. We all laughed and went inside. As I sat on my seat, I looked around and thought I saw Ron with some girl, but dismissed that thought away. Ginny was on my right and Teddy to her right, who was sitting in between her and Harry. On my left were Daphne, and to her left was Pansy, followed my Blaise. The chair directly in front of my, which also happened to be the seat between Harry Blaise. It was for Malfoy, who happened to be late. _Always._

Just as I thought about it, I saw the door of the restaurant open, and in came the great ferret, Malfoy. Everyone called him Draco, but I couldn't.Malfoy is like a pet name for him. And I am so used to calling him that calling him Draco seemed… weird? I have nothing against his first name, of course. I actually like the name. _Draco. Dragon. _It matched to his personality. Dragons look vicious and may behave vicious too, but they are actually very sweet and gentle creatures. They don't keep their guard down, unless with his own kind. Yes, definitely described Draco.

I was so lost in my thought that I did not realize he was already seating in the seat which was in front of me. He greeted everyone and listened patiently to Teddy as he told him about his day. It was surprising at first to see Malfoy patient very patient and pleasant with Teddy. He may not be in front of us, but with Teddy, he was Best Uncle Ever.

We soon ordered and were talking about anything and everything. We kept talking even when the food came. Only Teddy seemed enthusiastic enough to gobble down everything. We did eat, but mostly we talked. It's been a long time since we all met and talked. Like literally talked. It was fun

We were talking about Pansy's magazine when I saw Malfoy's fork fall down on his plate. His eyes were wide open as he stared over my shoulder. He met my eyes and again looked over my shoulder and quickly looked down at his plate. I raised my eyebrows at him. He didn't meet my eyes.

_That's strange._

Malfoy never acted like this before. He looked straight into the eyes. Not a look here or there.

I turned to look back, to see what made him so nervous, but Malfoy stopped me by holding my arm. He looked into my eyes, preventing me from looking behind. By now everyone at the table was looking at us. I narrowed my eyes, determined to look what was behind me. I turned around and my eyes went wide and my mouth fell open. I could not believe my eyes.

_RONALD WEALSEY WAS KISSING AND GROPING SOME SLUT, SHAMELESSLY. IN A RESTAURANT. PUBLICLY._

I took a few breaths and got up from my seat, thinking only about THE pathetic Ronald Weasley. I walked toward their table, grabbing a glass of wine and finishing it in one gulp, gave it back to the waiter and stood right in front of their table.

"Hello Ronald." I said in a low voice.

**Harry's POV**

I saw Hermione walk towards Ron's table. I got up and followed her. Everyone followed behind me. She gulled a whole glass of wine in one swing and stood right in front of their table.

"Hello Ronald." She said in a low voice. Like really very low voice. She used that tone only when she is about to hex someone without warning. It happened with Malfoy. Don't ask why.

Ron looked around and his eyes flew open. The women besides Ron, who Daphne has set up, took her cue and went away. Everything was going according to the plan so far. I hope the whole plan goes as I planned.

Ron stood up and tried to explain everything to Hermione. "'Mione, it's not what you think… I jus-"

Hermione cut him off, "It's not what I think? Okay Ronald. I was thinking that you were cheating one me and kissing and groping another girl. Now tell me where am I wrong?" she said, her straight hair starting to get curly.

"'Mion-" he tried.

"Don't ''Mione me' Ron." She cut him off again. "Don't you dare justify what you were doing you loathsome litt- " She shouted and kept on abusing him. I had to close Teddy ears. I have never heard Hermione abuse anyone one like that. Hell, I didn't even know what half of them meant, but I am sure each abuse was harsher and more abusive than the one before.

The whole restaurant had gone silent. They were enjoying the show thoroughly. Pansy had a smug smile plastered over her face. Blaise was grinning like a mad man. Daphne was trying to stop her smile from appearing, but failed miserably. Draco had a huge smirk on his face, his eyes twinkling in an evil way. Teddy kept looking at Ron and Hermione, back and forth, not knowing what Aunt 'Mione was saying which made me cover his ears. Ginny's eyes had gone wide, but a small smile was playing on her lips.

I had talked to Ginny about this plan before. Ron was her brother after all. She didn't mind this at all. She said that she didn't know who the new Ron was. He was not her brother, or a Weasley for the matter. She wanted Hermione to be happy. She was hoping that Ron would change after this 'episode' but I knew it was not really possible.

"Bu-" he tries again.

_**SWOOSH! SMACK!**_

We all stared at Hermione as she slapped Ron. Loud and hard.

"I am officially breaking-up with you Ronald. Rot in hell for me, will you?" She said in a cool voice. Ron's cheek turned red. I heard a _snap_ and saw Pansy's magazine reporter, whom she had called, click a photo.

She went back to our table and sat down. Ron left the restaurant in a hurry, humiliated. We all stared at each other, eyes wide at each other.

This was what we planned. Actually it was better than what we expected. I cracked a smile and we all went back to the table in order to resume the dinner. People around us went back to our dinner. After we sat, there was a moment of silence.

"That felt good. Better than the time I punched Malfoy in the face." Hermione broke the silence. We all turned to her and saw her smiling sheepishly.

"Hey!" Draco complained. We all laughed hard. Teddy, being Teddy, didn't understand a bit, but seeing us laugh, he started to laugh as well, which in turn made us laugh harder. We laughed so much that our stomach ached and we had tears in our eyes. I looked at Hermione and saw her really enjoy the night. She had a huge grin and a twinkle in her eyes, similar to that of Dumbledore's. The last I saw the twinkle was when we were in Hogwarts. It's been a long time.

Today is truly a night to remember!

**Ta- dah! I hope it was up to your expectations. I didn't know what to write in the fighting scene, so… thank you so much guys for taking time to read this fanfiction. I really appreciate it. I would be really very happy to get a review from you. I don't mind suggestions or critiques. I hoped you liked it. See ya all later!**

_**-Slytherin Muggleborn**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione's POV

I sat on my couch lazily, staring at the blank wall. It was white and plain, with a few photos hanging. It was plain boring. I stared harder at the wall, wanting is to change the color, but alas, it is not possible unless I swish my wand and I am not in a mood to do that (more like too lazy to do that). It was Sunday, and it was alright to be lazy on Sundays.

I was still living in our my apartment. I had kicked Ron out long ago. He could live in his _private home_ from now on. I came to know about that later. The nerve of some people I tell you!

It has been 3 weeks since our so called 'break-up'. It hit the news the next day. I was on the front page the next day and still continued to be in the paper for the next 4 days. I have to admit, I enjoyed that little show of ours. I know that Harry and all of them planned that, but I didn't want to burst their bubble, so I kept quiet. It was hilarious, I tell you!

_This wall needs change. I need change. My life needs change._

I got up and got ready to Floo to the Potter residence.

"'Mione!" I was greeted by Harry's friendly face, who was lounging on the couch. I knew that he was too lazy to get up and greet me and I was too lazy to go up to him and hug him, so I sat on the loveseat which was the closest to the fireplace.

I saw Ginny enter the living room with Teddy.

"'Mione" Ginny greeted me, bending to give me a one arm hug. At least someone's not lazy on a Sunday late morning.

"Hey Gin." I greeted her in return.

"Aunt 'Mione!" Teddy exclaimed and threw his arms around me. I hugged him back.

We talked about everything and nothing for a bit, when I realized they all were dressed to go out.

"You are going out somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah. Today's Teddy's day." Harry said with a huge smile, while Teddy sat on my lap, eyes filled with excitement. Teddy's Day is basically a day which comes around once a month. This day Harry and Ginny do all the things Teddy likes and also buy him some treats.

"That's great." I said to Teddy, whose grin grew bigger and bigger every second. Feeling like an intruder I put Teddy down and stood up to leave.

"Well, I better leave you guys to that. I will get going." I said and gave a kiss to Teddy and turned towards Ginny to kiss her a goodbye.

"You came here for something?" Ginny asked, kissing my cheek.

"Well, I wanted to buy a new apartment. I have got enough money. My home is like a showpiece. My wrong step and something goes crashing down. And to be honest, I want to get out of there." I said with a sigh. I went to Harry to bid him a goodbye.

"Sorry 'Mione." Harry said to me, while hugging.

"No, please, not at all." I said with a huge smile.

"Well. If it's really very important, you should go to Malfoy. I am sure he knows about some great places." He said with his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, then I will be in my way to Malfoy Manor. Bye." I bid my last goodbyes and entered the fireplace, ready to go to Malfoy Manor.

"Malfoy Manor." I said and threw the floo powder in the fire.

I appeared in the Malfoy Manor a second later and was greeted by a house elf immediately.

"Miss Hermione. Ivy is glad to see Miss Hermione here." Ivy, a properly dressed house elf greeted me.

"Hello Ivy. Is Malfoy here?" I asked her politely, kneeling in front of her.

"Yes Miss Hermione. Ivy saw master in his library. Should Ivy tell him you are here?" the house elf asked kindly.

"No thank you Ivy. I will go meet him myself. You can go back to the kitchen." I said and with a bow Ivy disappeared. I looked around the huge living room _again._ I always found myself doing this, whenever I came to the Malfoy Manor. Malfoy had given the Manor a complete makeover after the war. Now it looked like a paradise, with super comfy couches and beds.

I remember how I felt when I first came to this Manor. It was so cold. I remember how Bellatrix tortured me and how Malfoy had not given away Harry's identity that night.

I went up the stairs, remembering all the changes he had made. He had taken away all the annoying pictures of his ancestors and burned them in the fire. He had given freedom to all the elves, but some decided to stay. They adored him. Senior Malfoy was horrible to them, but Junior Malfoy wasn't. And they decided to give him a second chance. He gave them money and dresses all year round. They were also free to leave the Manor, whenever they want.

I asked him why he didn't buy another manor. His answer was quite simple yet surprising. This Manor contained all his happy memories, his memories with his mother and the change that took place in him, and it was too much for him to sell this house and too horrible to stay in the same house. So he chose the best option, remodeling!

He changed the wall color from the theme of dark green to the theme in which blue, light green and cream were present, and it was simply beautiful. It doesn't seem like the same manor, and it actually isn't. There was no discrimination against pureblood or half blood, no judgements and no horrible treatment towards house elves.

I smiled and went to the large library. I knocked and entered without his permission. He was lazily reading a book about magical creatures.

"Granger" he greeted me without glancing upwards. I was the only one who knocked and came in, even though it was before his response. Most of the people enter without knocking, even the house elves.

"Malfoy" I greeted him and sat across him, on a couch, which looked familiar to the ones in the hospital. I looked at the couch and looked pointedly at Malfoy, who was now looking at me.

"I really liked that couch." He said, as an explanation.

"You brought the couch from the hospital?" I exclaimed.

"No Granger, I bought it." He said, putting his book down.

I stood up and went through the rows of bookstands. It was almost as big as the Hogwarts library.

"I want you to come with me to buy my new apartment." I said without looking at him as I ran my fingers on the spines of the books.

"Is that a request or an order?" I he asked me, sarcastically.

"An order." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Potters?" he asked.

"Busy. Apparently it is Teddy's day." I said nonchalantly. He just nodded. Silence followed for a few minutes. It was not an awkward one.

"So, you got some nice places in your mind?" I asked him, looking at him.

"Actually, I do." He said with a smirk.

_Oh no!_

**4 HOURS LATER**

"Bloody hell! Those were the most awful apartments I have ever seen." I said with a sigh, sitting down on the café seat. I had no idea which café we were in, and frankly, I didn't care. I was too tired. I saw Malfoy smirking across the table at me.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you Malfoy." I accused him.

"You may never come to know that Granger." He said, his smirk grew big.

I huffed as the waiter arrived to take our orders. After giving our orders we just talked, like old friends, about everything. We didn't even notice the waiter coming and serving our drinks. I didn't remember when I finished my drink. We were having such fun, arguing and agreeing.

"I know the best place for you Granger. The apartment practically screams your name." he said with a smirk as we were about to leave.

"Of course you do, don't you?" I said, sarcastically.

"I am not kidding Granger." He said, smirk still present but eyes serious.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" I said with a smirk matching his. We both stood up and walked out of the café.

_I wish Ron and I had such pleasant and fun time._

_Wait! Did I just compare the time spent with Ron to that spent with Malfoy?_

_Well I am doing it on a regular basis, am I not?_

_Yes, I am actually. I have been comparing Ron with Malfoy for a long time._

_Gah! Whatever_._ I have a home to buy!_ I thought to myself while putting my hand in Malfoy, ignoring the chill which ran through my spine, so that he could apparate us to where ever the apartment was which screamed my name.

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

"This apartment does scream my name." I said and whirled around.

This apartment was in the Wizarding world, but nothing about this apartment was magical. It was a simple Muggle building in the Wizarding World. It had 3 floors and only 2 apartments on each floor. The apartment which is vacant, in which we are standing right now, is the one on the 3rd floor. It is large, but not that large and beautiful. For 3rd floor, my apartment was too high from the ground, but so are the ceilings. I had a spacious living room. When you enter the apartment you have to take a few steps to enter the living room and what you see is not a wall, but instead there were sliding doors present and a breath-taking view of all the buildings. It was almost twilight and the view was oh so beautiful! To the left of the _huge_ window there was a wall which was one fourth of the whole wall, half the length and breadth of the wall, in the bottom right corner. This wall was the dividing factor of the kitchen and the living room. If you walk into the kitchen you would see the kitchen counters attached to dividing wall. It was spacious enough for a dining table of six to be placed in there. But if you ignore the kitchen and keep moving forward from the living room, you will find yourself in a hallway with 4 doors, 2 on the left, one on the front and one on the right. The one in the front was the bathroom. The one in the right is the master bedroom with a bathroom, which will be my bedroom, if I by this apartment, which I will. The first door on the left was another bedroom with a bathroom, but not as big as the master bathroom (it will be Teddy's room), and the second door to the left was the other bedroom, without a washroom.

I came back from the apartment tour to the living room to see the last rays of the sun going down. The lights of the buildings looked like fireflies in the night sky. I turned around to see Malfoy, with his hands in his pockets, and an elder man, who was there to sell the apartment.

"Well?" Malfoy asked with his eyebrows raised. I saw the stress lines on the other man, waiting for my answer.

"This apartment is mine." I declared with a huge smile. Malfoy cracked a smile and so did the old man, in relief.

The old man showed us out and we discussed a few matters about the amount and stuff. Half an hour later Malfoy and I were walking the streets.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I asked Malfoy.

"Did what?" Malfoy asked innocently, fully aware of what I was asking.

"You brought me to this apartment _after_ taking me to those horrible apartments." I said, looking at him sideways.

"Well, aren't you satisfied? You looked more happy, actually anyone would, after seeing those horrible ones. That and the tiredness made you happier. Admit it Granger, you wouldn't have been this happy if I showed you this place in the first place." He said, looking at me.

"Aww! Did I just witness Malfoy making me happy? I will surely remember this day." I teased me. He glared at me.

"Granger…" he threatened, his eyes becoming narrow. I laughed and ran. I heard him run after him. He was fast but I am not that slow, running from Voldemort and all. And I also had started running every morning after war, to refresh my mind.

I was growing tired after running through the crowd for a few meters, so I stopped on the pavement, with my hands on my knees, breathing hard. I heard Malfoy running towards me after a few seconds. I raised my arm to stop him. He stopped right in front of me and leaned against the railing to catch his breath.

When I stood up, I saw him looking at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I frowned.

_I can't possibly like Malfoy like that can I?_

_Of course not! I don't like him. I mean I do, but like a friend, not like a… you know._

_But it's been a long time since I felt like this… like a silly teenager!_

_Woah! You just got a little too ahead didn't you Hermione? You are talking like I have a crush on him. I do not!_

_I didn't say you do. I am just sating maybe you like him, more than a friend._

_No, I do not!_

_Ok, so when was the last time you felt like this._

_In Hogwarts, whenever I am with Ron._

_Exactly! After graduating you knew Ron had changed and you stopped feeling like that but now, now you feel like that again. You like him!_

_I do not!_

_Yes you do!_

_Even if I do, why did I feel it so suddenly?_

_You have liked him for a long time, but now you have realized it._

_I told you I am not!_

_If you don't like, why are you arguing with me?_

_What do you mean?_

_You wouldn't be arguing with yourself if some part of you didn't feel attracted towards him, would you?_

That is when I realized I had been arguing with myself.

"Hello! Earth to Granger." I heard Malfoy say, waving his hand in front of me. I blinked a few times.

"I am sorry. I was just… thinking." I said, my cheeks going pink.

"You OK? You look a bit flustered." Malfoy said, his arms crossed, still leaning against the railing.

"I am alright. Just tired." I answered. I hope he doesn't push much. You know the thing about Malfoy; he doesn't push much, which I am very grateful to, unlike Ginny or Harry. I hope he does that now too.

"OK. You should go and get some rest. You have a busy week ahead, Granger." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Thank you, Draco. For everything you did today." I said, deliberately using his first name to convey that I was truly thankful.

He just nodded. "Don't make me say that will make me feel embarrassed for the rest of my life Granger." He said, replacing his smirk with a genuine smile which caused my stomach to flutter again.

I didn't know what came over me but I leaned in, stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Draco." And with that I apparated to my flat.

**DRACO'S POV**

I just stood still as she leaned in, standing on her toes, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodbye Draco." She whispered against my cheek and apparated away.

I just stood there, in the same position, afraid that if I move, it will all be a dream. I liked Granger for a long time. Maybe, the time when she punched my nose in the 3rd year. Of course I didn't realize it then but after the war, I spent months recapitulating all the memories as they were from my childhood, I was fascinated. No one could come back with sensible comebacks, maybe Harry, but not always, no one dared to touch me, let alone punch me.

When we met for the first time, she knew what I had gone through, but didn't give me any sympathetic looks or scowls, which most people did. She started at me blank and said, "I have come to know that Harry is your Auror patner. Mess up and no one will be able to fix up the mess that I make of you." And just went away. I thought she was one of the people who hated me but when we met for the second time, she acted like I was another fellow Auror, doing her job and talked to Harry and I as we talked about our first case together. She didn't treat me as a fuss or a highly important person, which I highly appreciated of. It's been 2 years since that incident and we have pretty much grown to each other's company. We would visit each other's house uninvited, just like we would barge in Harry's house. We have been good friends. I don't exactly know when I started to like her, but yeah, I like her, in more-than-a-friend way.

I touched my cheeks where Granger had kissed me and smiled a bit. I stood there for a few minutes, her kiss lingering my cheek, with a goofy smile. I feel like a silly teenager, who asked his crush out and got a 'yes'. I apparated home, realizing that it was already dark, and went to straight to my room. I changed my clothes and lay on my bed with only one thought on my mind.

_I won't be able to sleep tonight!ssss_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hermione's POV**

"Granger." I heard Malfoy and turned my back to Ginny and Harry. It was my house warming party today. It's been almost 3 weeks since I moved in. I had moved in after a week or so after buying this apartment, which was a huge surprise, as I didn't want to separate from flat from the time I bought. I managed to spend a whole week without this, living in that showcase house. And at last on the weekend, the Potter family and the Weasley family helped me move in, which was a big help. I wouldn't have managed it on my own.

This apartment was so beautiful that it stole my heart, and now that it if fully furnished, it takes my breath away every time I enter it. I painted one wall of the living room dark blue, which was not _that _dark and was a little textured. When the lights of the room hit the falls, the texture made it look like they were white spots on the wall, which was oh so beautiful! I looked like the evening sky with so many stars.

Everyone thought that red was my favorite color, which was before the war, but after that, red reminded me too much of the blood we lost. I wanted to remember the war veterans but not in that way. That is when dark blue became my favorite color. It reminded me of the sky and I always like to think when someone dies, they become a star. And this wall, this wall reminded me of them. Red made it hard to remember them without seeing them lying on the floor, dead. Whereas blue, it reminded me how brave they were and how peaceful they are right now, feeling proud to be able to make the wizarding world, actually the whole world, safe for us. At nights, I spend my time staring at the wall, with a glass of wine in my hand or a book lying on my lap. It gave me peace, which is really weird.

I had all the other walls painted in a light cream color, which really complemented the area. I chose dark wood for the floor for the entire apartment, which made it look really very cozy. I had to sell my old furniture and bought new white and light grey and super comfy ones, which would suit my new flat, unlike the old ones. I could have transfigured them, but I felt like buying new ones, so that I have no memory of the old house, whatsoever.

My room had grey walls and the furniture was white but covers on my bed and the cushion of my chair had dark blue accents. My bathroom also had dark brown flooring and white furniture. But my walls were also covered with dark brown wood. Let's just say, I spend extra time in my bathrooms nowadays.

I had Teddy's room painted light blue, and hung all his favorite pictures on one of the wall. I still have to make some adjustments in it so… The guest room had a mix of cream, blue and white, which was bloody wonderful!

Everyone likes my home right now, especially Teddy, which was more than enough for me. I realized that Hannah Abbot was my neighbor, which was bloody amazing.

And here we are, at my house warming party. Everyone one was here, The Potters, The Weasleys, except Bill and Percy's family, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Luna, Neville, Malfoy, Theo, Hannah, and my landlord, who was not really invited, but he came when the party had started, and I didn't want to be impolite, so I invited him in. Right now he talking to Harry, hanging on to every word he was saying, which was quite hilarious! Teddy was with Pansy and Blaise, who were talking to Luna and Neville, who married around 4 months ago. Daphne was talking Hannah, and Malfoy with Theo. I was talking with Ginny and Harry, mostly Ginny, when Malfoy interrupted me.

I turned around to face Malfoy, and my stomach fluttered. _Again!_ Since I kissed him on his cheek the other night, I don't know why, but whenever I looked at him, my stomach flipped, which was highly annoying. I have to admit, Malfoy is handsome, he always was, but I never thought I would find him a handsome man in a way of fancying him. Even though I cannot understand what I am saying, I happen to feel it. He has stopped gelling his hair after becoming an Auror. His hair fell on his forehead, right above his eyes. Don't ask me why, but I find this way more attractive than gelling. He, of course, was tall, compared to my petit frame. He was muscular but lean, unlike Ron, who had muscles which seemed would tear his tight t-shirt. I hate it when he wears those tight ones. It is _bloody annoying!_

_Back to the work at hand Hermione!_

"Hmm?" I asked, when I faced him. He had his hands shoved in his pockets which made him look s-

_Gah! Hermione!_

I raised my eyebrows. "It seems like you have an uninvited guest." He said with a smirk.

"Look, Mr Hawks is not an uninvited gues-" I started to say, in a disapproving manner.

"I am not talking about the old man." He said, ignoring my disapproving look, for the nickname he had given to the landlord. "I am talking about them." He said, his eyes above me, telling me to look behind me. That is when I realized the room had gone silent, well aside from the whisperings.

I turned around to see the only fool in the whole wide world. Ronald Weasley.

With his new girlfriend in his arms, who was wearing the most revealing dress I have ever seen, if you don't count a swimsuit.

And with a huge smile on his face.

And all I wanted was to smack that smile off his face

"Hermione." He greeted me and all I wanted to do was roll my eyes. And surprisingly, half of the people in the room rolled their eyes! I wanted to laugh so hard.

I said nothing to him and turned to the other occupants of the room. "Please continue. Don't let this interrupt you talks." I addressed with a smile. I took a glass of wine from the one of the invisible waiter's tray. And soon everyone started talking, ignoring the famous Quidditch player. He started to come towards me, but Malfoy came and stood in front of me.

I raised my eyebrows. He smirked at me with an evil glint in his eyes. I blushed a little, don't ask me why. Just don't.

**Draco's POV**

I saw Red-face come towards her, so I came and stood before her. I wanted to have a little fun with before she kicks him out. I am sure she will.

She raised her eyebrows at me, and I just smirked. I saw her blush a bit, I have no idea why. Maybe she knew what I was gonna do, and was suppressing her laugh, which may have made her blush. She looked, don't laugh but I am gonna say it, _so cute. _There, I said it! I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, said that Hermione Jean Granger looks really very cute. Happy? See, Granger has natural beauty and a fine body which she mostly hides wearing those baggy clothes. I am pretty sure she would look gorgeous with a little effort, which I did see at the Yule Ball, but the fact that she doesn't try to impress anyone impresses me the most, if that makes sense. And I have to add, the black dress she was wearing really looked good on her. And the way her eyes shine bright makes me-

_Gah Malfoy! When did you start becoming such a lovey-dovey teenager?_

"What are you doing Malfoy?" the woman in front of me asked.

"Just trying to have a little fun." I said and became aware that someone was standing behind me.

"Hermione." I heard Red-face greet her for the second time today. How dense can some person be? Doesn't he understand that he is unwanted? And does the woman beside him understand the meaning of house warming party, or did she mistake it for club party?

I turned around to see his slightly flushed face. I am sure he is not used to being ignored.

"Malfoy." He addressed me coldly.

"Red-face." I said, rather cheerfully, but with a cold stare. The woman beside him laughed. Clearly she wasn't much in the brain department. I raised my eyebrows, smirking. When she realized that no one was laughing, she stopped and looked at Red-face, who was busy glaring at her. My smirk grew big and was about to say something when Granger came from behind me, and stood beside. What really stopped me from speaking me was her holding my elbow to stop me. I looked at her hand, placed on my elbow, and it seems that Red-face too noticed it. When I looked at her, I saw a little twinkle in her eyes, the same one that the old man, Dumbledore had. I raised my eyebrows, as in to ask, _What are you doing?_

She gave me a knowing look as if to say, _It is my time to have fun._

I frowned a little and smirked when I realized what she was about to do.

"Ronald." She greeted him, and I got a sudden urge to say _on your face!_

"Hermione." He said, _again._

"I don't remember sending you an invite Ron." She said with a smile.

"Hermione liste-" he tried.

"If you are here to explain what really happened that night, then forget it. I have."

"You have?" he said, expectantly.

"Yes, but I trouble forgetting one part of it. You know the part in which you cheated on me, and also the part when I slapped you. Hard." She said with a sweet smile.

His gaped at her, not knowing what to say. I can't blame him for being so stupid.

"Really Ron, why are you here?" She asked, with a sigh.

"I…I came here to say… sorry?" he said, which sounded like a question and all I wanted to do was laugh at him.

"For what?"

"For cheating on you." He said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh! So you do admit of cheating on me, and it not being a mistake?" she said with a smirk. We, Slytherins must be really rubbing on her because she looked like a Slytherin right now. I am so proud of her!

Red-face opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. It happened a few times. Well he couldn't really deny it as he just admitted it right now, and he cannot admit it because… well, isn't it obvious? That is when he realized that Granger had tricked him. Took him long!

"Ron, if you are going continue opening and closing your mouth like that and continue to look like a goldfish without water, then I suggest you leave my house. And if you are not planning on doing that, I still suggest you leave the house." She said really fast.

Now Red-face being Red-face, took some time to process what she said, which Granger tapped her foot, waiting. When he finally processed, he scowled and was about to say something when she interrupted him.

"Get out Ronald." She said in a firm voice. He turned around to go, dragging the girl with him, who was busy checking her nail polish.

"You are gonna suffer 'Mione. No one will ever love you." He said, when he was about to leave. The whole room went quiet.

"I am sorry?" Granger said, not quite believing what he said. Actually no one believed him.

"No one will ever love you. No one will ever date you. I am the only one who will ever date you. I am the only one capable of loving you. Don't you see? You are not attractive. You are boring, a nerd, who does nothing but work and read. And everyone thinks why I broke up with you? Just wait, you will either come running back to me or spend your entire life lonely."

Granger's eyes were raging with fire. She was about to say something when someone interrupted her.

"You are wrong Ron. I love her." George spoke up.

"And I." His wife, Angelina said.

"I do." I was surprised to watch Molly speak up. Not that I thought she didn't love her or something, I just thought she didn't want to go against her son.

"I do." Ginny said.

"I do." Harry said.

"I do." Arthur said.

"I do." Charlie said.

"I do." Pansy said.

"I do." Daphne said.

And soon the whole room started chanting 'I do'.

I happened to be the last person and instead of saying I do, I said, "Ron, I don't know about you, but anyone who meets her, falls in love with her, whether they want or not. That's how she is. And I am pretty sure that she has people who love her and trust me when I say, she is not alone, never was, and will never be. But I am not so sure about you." I don't know why but after I said this I felt really very good.

Ronald left the apartment, with his girlfriend trailing behind him, with a huff. We all turned towards Granger. She had tears in her eyes and had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate it." She said looking at all of us.

"Aww 'Mione. It is true." Ginny said and hugged her. Soon it turned into a group hug and everyone was involved. I was planning on staying behind but Daphne dragged me with her.

"Can-can't… breath." We heard Granger choke out. We all laughed and separated.

"Trust me; it happens with me a lot." Ginny said. Soon, everybody forgot about the Ron incident and the party continued, with all of us sitting comfortably on the couches, and some on the kitchen bar stools as Ginny narrated her Quidditch stories. It was followed with everyone narrating their most embarrassing childhood stories. Late after that evening people started to leave. Soon Granger, me, The Potters, The Zabinis, Daphne and Theo were the only ones left.

Daphne was busy teasing Theo about his embarrassing childhood moment. Teddy was fast asleep in his new room. I was laying on the couch, while everybody was busy cleaning up. The kitchen was a huge mess so most of us (_cough _I didn't_ cough) _volunteered to clean up. The Weasley's were also volunteering, but there were already many of us, so we just sent them to their houses. No one tried to make me do anything, because they knew their efforts would be futile.

"We need to make a plan." Theo announced.

"What plan?" Blaise asked, curious.

"To make Ron jealous, duh!" He said, as if it was obvious.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"We need to show that Hermione is capable of looking good and dating the hottest boy in the whole world." Daphne said, "No offence Hermione. You are totally capable of it, but off course you won't come out of your comfort zone in the matter of clothes-" Granger looked like she wanted to protest but Daphne held up her hand to stop her. "-and clearly you do not want to date anyone right now-" Granger wanted to make a point, but Daphne stopped her again. "- and I know you will date someone and fall in love with someone later, but we need to make Ron jealous of the person you are dating right now and also make him regret leaving you."

Granger huffed and crossed her arms.

"I have to agree with Daphne right now." Harry said.

"WHAT?" Granger asked.

"Well we need him to realize that he just left a diamond for some fake stone, don't we?" Pansy said.

"As much as I am flattered right now Pansy, I am not going to pretend to date someone I don't even know just to make jealous." Granger argued.

"Who said it will be someone you don't know." Ginny said with a suggestive look in her eyes.

"No." She said.

"Please?" Theo made a puppy-face.

"No." She said.

"Pretty please?" Pansy said asked.

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" a voice asked, and we all turned towards the source.

It was the one and only Teddy Lupin. We all were of course surprised. His blue hair looked messed up and his eyes were not fully opened. He just woke up because of our loud voices. We totally forgot that there was a kid sleeping in the next room.

"I don't really know what is going on here but I know that they are trying to make you say yes for something which is good for you." Teddy said, after which even he looked confused. But we all were really awed at him seeing as he was only and 5 and a half year old. Teddy Lupin, I just happened to see your father in you, and I bet he would have been proud of hid 5 year old, speaking like an adult.

Granger went towards him and kneeled before him and kissed his forehead before saying, "Yes.". We all cheered and Teddy hugged her as tight as he could. Granger carried him and put him on the kitchen counter.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, as I didn't really participate in the whole conversation and I really wanted to know what they were gonna do to Granger.

"Oh, you will have to wait for it." Ginny said and all the girls, except, Granger looked at each other with evil glint in their eyes, that even we were scared of.

"What have I gotten myself into?" We all heard Granger said and we all laughed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hermione's POV**

"Remind me again, why am I here?" I asked loudly, in order to get everyone's attention from whatever they were doing. It's been a week since my house warming party and I have never been happier in my life. Actually I was when I was in Hogwarts, but not since I have graduated.

_That is because you have been with Ron the whole time._

_Thanks for reminding._

And I have been working hard, since then (actually I always work hard) because I was happy. I still am. And I also forgot about the Ron incident, because I was happy. I have been sleeping well because I was happy.

It really was an amazing and a happy week.

Now here I am surrounded by my so-called friends, who were trying to set me up with someone or something like that.

"Better yet, remind me again what are you guys doing in _my house_?" I said looking at them when they all looked up from whatever they were doing. Pansy was crossing some things of what looked like a list, Ginny was reading a magazine and so was Daphne, Harry was reading the newspaper. Theo was busy drinking away my favorite orange juice while Blaise was in the kitchen eating my muffins, and Malfoy was just lying on the couch, doing nothing. I don't even know why the 3 of them bothered to come. While Teddy was watching the TV I had installed in his room.

"We are here to set you up with someone." Answered Pansy, looking down at her list again. And like that everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Yeah, but why?" I asked which felt like the 100th time.

"That is because we want to make Ron jealous." Ginny answered, not looking up from her magazine.

"Why?" I asked, again.

"Granger, shut up will you? You have been asking the same question again and again and that is annoying." Malfoy complained.

"Why are you even here Malfoy?" I asked. That was not something I asked before. This question caught everyone's attention.

"You sister-", he sat up and pointed a finger accusingly at Daphne "-has been stalking me ever since our so called 'date'. She has been brooding outside my house and I needed to get away. She is scary and does nothing but talk about her nails." He whined.

"Astoria?" I asked, surprised.

"Does Daphne have any other sister you know of?" Malfoy asked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't accuse me, you moron. I don't talk to her anymore, except on the occasions of the traditional dinners. They are a nightmare I tell you!" Daphne said, defensively.

"Wait, stalking you? What do you mean by stalking you?" Harry asked.

"What does anyone mean by stalking, you idiot? She knows where I am each and every time. Last week she followed me to Diagon Alley and purposely bumped into me. She greeted me with a kiss, like full on the lips." Draco finished horrified and wiping his lips with his shirt sleeve. We all looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. Blaise fell on the kitchen floor laughing which made us laugh even more.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Just tell me when you're done." He said, and lay back again on the couch. We all stopped laughing after some time, but we could still see Malfoy fuming. They all got back to work while I closed my eyes and got comfortable on the couch.

"J. J. Bowen, Quidditch player, 27-" Pansy had started.

"Nope." I said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Quidditch player. I am done with professional players."

_And the guy I like is not a Quidditch player._

"Eden Jacobs, 30, works at the mi-" Ginny started but I cut her off.

"Nope, too old."

_The guy I like is my age._

Now it was Harry's turn, "Nolan Jwaz-Jwachs… Jwachzeeki. Blimey! How do you pronounce that name?"

"Na-huh, weird name."

_The one I like has a nice name, a very popular name, may I add._

Blaise who was standing behind Daphne looked into her magazine and found a name.

"What about Thomas Morgan? 29, healer at St. Mungo's, blonde. Well that's good. He is your colleague."

"Na-huh."

"Why? He is single."

"Yes, but he is gay."

_And he is not the guy I like!_

"Looks like someone's into gossip." Ginny pipped.

"Yeah well, the nurses are don't exactly whisper to each other."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Pansy exclaimed suddenly. We all looked at her curiously.

"I have the perfect person for you." She said happily, clasping her hands together.

"He was at Hogwarts with us." She continued.

"Uh-huh."

"He was in our year."

_I know it's not going to be him, but just in case, don't let him be HIM!_

"He is a Slytherin."

_Well there are many Slytherins, but she is getting a little close. Just not HIM! I like HIM but I am not sure what I would do if it was HIM._

"We all know him, actually he is our friend."

_I am going to die._

"He is in this very room." She said with a huge smile.

_No, no, no, NO!_

"Theodore Nott!"

_WHAT?!_

I guess I was not the only one surprised. Theo, who was sipping my orange juice, heard this and spit the juice out. As it happens, Malfoy was sitting in front of him. And the juice Theo spit out? Yeah it was all over Malfoy crisp white shirt and his pale face.

The first one to laugh was Teddy, who had come into the living room probably bored by the TV. Of course all of us laughed after that. I first had to regulate my breathing back to normal. Well Malfoy did not laugh, of course and Theo was trying to laugh but he really couldn't because of the death glare Malfoy was sending. Of course Malfoy had to go to the washroom and after he came back with a big scowl on his face, we laughed larder. Just when I thought he couldn't scowl anymore, he scowled more.

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you can. And I am not going to talk to you anymore Teddy." He declared, like a child. Teddy, being the sweetest kid, stopped laughing and went to Malfoy. He hopped into his lap but Malfoy refused to look at him.

"I am sorry Draco." He said with a pout.s

"Do you hear someone talking?" Malfoy asked us, playing along.

"Come on Draco, I said I am sorry."

"I don't know why but I keep hearing someone."

"You know you cannot resist my cuteness. I am sorry! And I promise I won't do it again."

"You promise?" Malfoy looked at him.

"Pinky promise!" Teddy answered, nodding his head

"OK, Teddy Lupin, I forgive you." Malfoy announced, "But you my friend, are not forgiven." Looking pointedly at Theo.

"As much as I would love to, I cannot date Theo." I said looking at Pansy.

"Ouch Granger, you wound me." Theo said, his hand on his heart.

"I am sorry Theo. You are hot and have a really nice arse, but no." I said with a big smile.

"I am still wounded, but it's OK, as long as you keep checking out my arse." He teased me, with a smirk.

"Do you all realize that I am still in the room?" Teddy asked suddenly, not interested in Theo arse.

We all laughed until Theo spoke up.

"I have the perfect guy for you."

"Alright, this is the last one, the I am going to kick you all out, except Teddy, of course."

"Well, he is an artist, Nicholas Jones. He is 26, a decent guy with a decent salary."

"Umm, I cannot find any faults, but…"

"Oh come one Granger! Give this guy a try. I am setting you guys up for this Wednesday at 7. Meet him at 'The Diner', OK?

"The-"

"Come on Granger, trust me on this one OK?"

"Alright." I gave up. "Now who is hungry?"

**Theo's POV**

Yes! The plan is working till now. I just hope it works till Wednesday. I prayed to God silently. I have never even prayed to God at my goddamn O.W.L.S! Well we were all helping (actually, only me, Pansy, Daphne and Ginny were, but it does not matter) Granger set up lunch for us. Daphne and I were setting up the dining table.

"You know what to do right?" I whispered to Daphne, tugging her elbow.

"Yeah, yeah. Give Astoria Draco's schedule and also the new password of the Malfoy Manor, so that she could sneak in, which will irritate Draco more." She recited the plan. And yes, Malfoy Manor has a password, except for the people allowed by Draco. He is paranoid in that way.

"But is that Nicholas guy a huge jerk?" Daphne interrupted his thoughts. "I mean I could have given you names of some jerks."

"Oh, you have no idea what a jerk he is. He is like the Father of all jerks!" I said with a huge grin.

"Who is the Father of all jerks?" Granger asked, as she came to the table.

"Just a guy from work." I quickly lied.

Well all we need to do now is wait. And me being me, cannot wait!

**WEDNESDAY: 8:30 pm THEODORE NOTT'S APARTMENT**

"THEODORE NOTT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!


End file.
